


Misunderstanding

by the_nomnom72



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nomnom72/pseuds/the_nomnom72
Summary: Wilbur saw something, he hoped that it was not what he thoughtthis was one of those nightmares he wished never came into his life
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Misunderstanding

The morning starts with a bit of chaos,  
which phil woke up a bit late and wilbur almost burn their breakfast but it settled with a bit of little kisses and love they share for each other. 

After Phil left, Wilbur decided to clean up the house and after several hours of cleaning he went to the living room to watch tv and his favorite show is currently airing so he took a blanket and some snacks

He's been watching tv for hours and now it's time for lunch. Wilbur immediateley got an idea! Well actually it's just calling phil but hey at least he know what his lover is doing right now.  
He got up from the couch and run to their bedroom. He did trip once but he's fine

And as Wilbur walk to the nightstand he saw something well usually he doesn't care about some stuff  
But for this 'stuff' that he saw right now it's... different and he's actually praying that this is not what he imagine

He come closer and once he saw it his eyes started to water a bit. His chest feels heavy and he was still hoping it was -still- not what he think it is

Wilbur grab it and his head immediateley feels light headed  
Because what he's holding right now is a pantie

Yes, a fucking pantie

His head felling with some worst scenarios about what the hell happends  
1) his Phil going out with someone  
2) his Phil having sex with someone  
Or 3) when he was leaving to do something else Phil will call who ever he's having an affair with and do something at their house

Wilbur started to cry. His negative thoughts starting to consume him, wilbur try to get up and wanted to ask Phil about this  
once he got his phone he sit back down on his previous position

~^~

∆ Phil❤  
Phil  
*sends photo*  
What's this mean? 

Phil❤: yes?  
Phil❤: will, it's not like what u think ok? 

Really??!  
What the fuck phil?? 

Phil❤: honey please 

Don't honey me u jerk  
I fucking hate you

Phil❤: wilbur please

Fuck off.  
Phil❤: wilbur sweet heart  
Phil❤: wilbur love please..  
Phil❤: WILBUR??? 

After everthing i gave you phil  
Everything That We Went Thru  
This is what i get!?  
Phil❤: wilbur listen to me

I fucking hate you phil watson

Phil❤: wilbur, love please  
Phil❤: willbur??  
Phil❤: WILBUR??? -seen

~v~

Wilbur can't take it anymore. He cried and he's absolutely sure that he never cry like this -ever- in his live  
He starter to think Phil will leave him with some bitch that he found and-

Kriiing..... Kriiing..... 

Wilbur took his phone and Phil is calling him  
He wanted to ignore it, to silenced Phil because of his feelings but wanted to pick up the call for an explanations but Wilbur wanted to test him  
So he ignore the call  
It won't stop ringing,he turn off his phone  
And another call from Phil  
This time he turn off this call the call  
And another call from Phil  
It took him 14 seconds to pick up this third call

" Wilbur are you with me hun? " -P /in a panicked voice/

" Don't honey me you jerk " -W /with a distinctive hoarse voice after crying/

" Wilbur it's not like what you think ok " -P

" What?! You're going to leave me for a bitch Phil?! A Bitch?! " -W

"No, i would never EVER in my live do that to you Wil.. " -P

" Then what is this for?" -W /his voice started shaking again/

" It's for you " -P

" ...... " -W  
" ...... " -P  
" Wil? " -P  
" Honey? " -P  
" Willbur?! " -P /his voice started to panic again/  
" what? " -W  
" y yeah it's for you, i know it sounds crazy but please listen to me first, ok love? " -P

" ok " -W

" So our anniversary are coming and i was thinking of giving you a different gift, so i ask Fundy, Tubbo and Bella about what stuffs that interested you  
Tubbo said you like sweater  
Bella said you like mash potato  
And Fundy said that you had an intrest in wearing some pantie and skirt.  
So i decided to buy one for an example. But i was half expecting this is your reaction whan you found out, still it's for you love" -P /with somehow with alot of confident while saying it/

" ...... " -W

" I mean it's not a surprise anymore but yeah i'm sorry love, i didn't mean to make you like this" -P

" I- Phil.... " -W /started to cry again/

" Wilbu- " -P

" I'm so so sorry Phil " -W  
" I'm so sorry " -W

" No no, it's fine" -P  
" I'm sorry to ok? Would you forgive me? " -P

" Always " -W  
"And would you forgive me? "

" Always " -P

" I'm sorry Phil, i love you " -W

" I'm sorry to Wil, i love you to " -P

"Can you come home now? " -W

" Yeah i've done my job so i'll be there " -P

" Thanks love " -W

" One day wil " -P

" Eung? " -W

" One day i'll fuck you so hard untill you get pregnant " -P

" PHIL WATSON! WHAT THE HELL?! "-W

" You heard me " -P

" Omg.. "-W

" Hehe, see you at home love " -P

" Ok be careful " -W

" I will " -P

Tut... Tut... Tut... 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> So this is my first fanfic in here and english is not my first language, i use google for some help. And i'm sorry if some word just don't fit with each other or other things  
> And i hope u all have a great day!!


End file.
